


the irony of claire's

by disgracedwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s10e20 Angel Heart, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgracedwings/pseuds/disgracedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10.20 missing scene~<br/>i.e. cas and dean's mall adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	the irony of claire's

**Author's Note:**

> i was tempted not to post this considering it's already been a week, but then i thought what the hell.

“It’s her birthday today,” Cas’ voice comes from the passenger’s side quiet and thoughtful. Dean turns to look at him appraising before turning back to the road.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, and I want to get her something. I’d tried the hospital’s gift shop before you and Sam arrived today, but there wasn’t anything good.” From the corner of his eye Dean can see Cas glance down, before his cellphone screen proceeds to light up his face. Cas goes on, “There’s a mall not too far from here, I thought we might be able to stop by.”

Dean grips the steering wheel a little harder. A mall, full of teenagers most likely, it’s the right time of night, walking around pretending to be cool. Great. Sighing he answers, “Alright, give me the directions.”

\-----

Dean was right, of course, and he finds himself cursing as he walks past a group of ungodly loud kids who burst into laughter just as he walks by. He certainly  _does not_  tell himself it has nothing to do with him  _or_  the soft pretzel and container of nacho cheese he’s holding, and goes off to find Cas, who’s sitting in one of the few empty tables left in the food court.

“So you got an idea on what you’re going to get her, or just winging it?” Dean says as he sits across from Cas, snapping his friend’s attention to him.

“‘Winging it,’” Cas huffs, frowning at Dean who tries to stifle a smile at the obvious quotations in Cas’ voice. “But what do I get a teenage girl? Particularly a teenage girl who seems rather…nontraditional.”

Dean tears a bite out of his pretzel groaning around it in delight the same time Cas finishes talking. Chewing loudly he talks around his food, “Don’t look at me, man, Claire’s complicated. ‘Sides, if she knew I had anything to do with the gift she’d definitely not like it.”

Dean tries his best not to sound too bothered by that fact and looks up at Cas, something he quickly recognizes as a mistake. The guy’s staring at him with that same sad, small smile that always makes his whole body warm. Damn it. Fidgeting a little he takes another bite out of his pretzel, looking down when Cas starts talking.

“Give her some time, Dean-"

“She tried to kill me, Cas. I’m pretty sure there ain’t no chance of her warming up to me.” Dean’s biting tone hurts his own ears, but Cas seems less than disturbed.

“Right, but she stopped it. Claire was hurt, confused, you can’t blame her her actions,” Cas says firmly, but still soft enough for Dean to loosen the grip on his hand not holding the pretzel. He hadn’t realized he was clenching his hand into a fist in the first place. Shame washes over Dean at how easily he was set off. Of course he doesn’t fucking blame Claire, she thought he was a monster, and Dean knows better than most that you need to put monsters down.

Cas, clearly noticing Dean’s tension, stands up abruptly, and looking down at Dean ends the conversation saying, “Let’s go find that gift now.”

They walk down the wide, crowded corridor of the mall with Cas looking at each store’s sign, giving an assessing glance towards the insides, before shaking his head and continuing on. Dean for his part, makes a solid effort, pointing out the Converse store, and then suggesting Cas by her a gift card to Rubio’s or something, kid probably needs all the money for food she could get. By the time they’ve walked more than half the stretch of the mall, Dean valiantly ignoring both the rude-ass teenagers who shove past him and The Mark that flares up at said teenagers rudeness, Cas’ shoulders are more than sagging, making Dean’s heart ache a little.

In the hopes of making Cas at least chuckle, Dean nudges him, pointing in the direction of the shop to their left practically exploding with pink, and says, “Now that place is a real winner.”

Cas turns, facing the Claire’s store Dean’s pointing at, and snorts, “While I’m sure  _we_  both appreciate the irony, I hardly think Claire would.” He turns to Dean and gives him a quick smirk, eyebrows raised, “Unless of course you’re asking for yourself, in which case I’d be more than happy to accompany you on your journey to self-discovery.”

“Ha-ha. Fine, you ass, let’s keep walking.” Dean gently pushes past Cas pointing ahead, “We got a couple more stores left, think you can pick?”

Dean watches Cas’ smirk drop away, his forehead creasing in worry, and Dean’s heart aches once again, wanting nothing more than to reach out and help Cas in whatever way he needs. Cas’ voice cracks a little when he admits without prompting, “It’s all harder than I thought. I want the gift to be right, Dean. Something she’d want to keep. I…it’s selfish I know, but I want her to be reminded of me, to know that I care.”

Oh. Sure Dean figured this all, but to hear Cas say it, to hear the longing, the regret in his voice. It’s what it takes to make him reach out and put his right hand on Cas’ shoulder, looking straight at Cas until their eyes lock. Dean breathes once, steadying himself, and then he starts, “Cas, man, she knows that. Trust me, she knows that. You really think she doesn’t?”

Cas’ eyes dart away briefly, but then Dean squeezes his shoulder pulling him back and continues, “I mean sure she can be a flight risk, but you said it yourself, she’s troubled, she’s hurting. You were on her emergency contact list for a reason, man. Claire trusts you, and despite the way she acts, and maybe even against her better judgement, she cares about you. Alright? Cares about you enough to be happy with whatever you get her.”

When Dean finishes they’re still staring at each other, Cas’ eyes boring into Dean’s, with Dean not even embarrassed by it a little bit. He honestly couldn’t give a damn at the people watching them, annoyed as they pass by. Dean finds himself rubbing Cas shoulder gently, thumb moving back and forth in a soothing motion, feeling a thrill when Cas relaxes into it.

They don’t part until some asshole coughs loudly in their direction, making Dean stand up straight, The Mark eager and waiting. It’s Cas’ turn to reach out, and he grabs Dean’s hand softly, tugging Dean away from The Mark’s fight. “I think I see a store I’d like to check out up ahead, Dean.”

With Cas’ grip grounding him Dean is able to turn away, following Cas’ lead and stealing little glances towards their hands, still connected. The sight puts a smile on his face that miraculously manages to stay in place even after he sees where Cas is dragging them. “Hot Topic, Cas? Really?”

Cas, undeterred by Dean’s incredulous tone, marches on with conviction and pulls Dean’s arm quickly forward so that Dean is walking side by side with him. That little bout of strength, so does not put butterflies in Dean’s stomach, not at all.

They enter the store, Dean grimacing over the depressing music that immediately floods his ears, and he starts looking around for the speaker, offended. Cas still hasn’t let go of Dean’s hand, not that he wants him too, but Cas’ grip does loosen once they’re standing in between the crowded clothing racks. Dean snorts at the sight of them, two grown-ass men, trying not to tip anything over.

Giving up on finding the source of the-music-from-hell, Dean glances around the shop whistling appreciatively at the array of shirts hanging on the wall. He sees a few of his favorite bands up there and forgives the store, only barely, for being the epitome of clichéd teenage angst, and hey, maybe Cas is on to something leading them in here.

Dean feels another tug on his hand and stumbles awkwardly into a rack of ripped shirts, trying to follow Cas’ point of direction. They end up in the back of the cramped store, and Dean throws a charming smile towards one of the bored looking workers who just pushed out of the employee’s only door he and Cas are basically standing in front of. The employee’s nametag reads “Ian” and the teen quirks a smile in their direction when he sees where Dean and Cas’ hands are connected. Dean feels his face heat up horrifyingly quick and looks away from him and back to Cas.

Cas, who is staring contemplatively at the shelves in front of them, clearly focusing all of his attention on one ugly-ass stuffed animal.

“Cas, you’re not serious.” Dean tries to cover up his skepticism, honestly he does. “You mock Claire’s but then consider getting Claire herself a freaking stuffed cat?”

“Yes, actually I am,” Cas says as he lets go of Dean’s hand, crossing his arms defensively. The guy is actually offended, Christ.

“Stuffed animals are supposedly a source of comfort to children, I wish to be a source of comfort for Claire. It’s fitting, I think,” Cas insists, and fine, the cat is maybe a little cute. Actually, Dean thinks, as he reaches out to grab the damn thing, it reminds him of Cas in away. Crap.

“Alright,” Dean secedes, “let’s go pay for it then.” He’s still doubtful, but Cas likes it well enough and like hell is he gonna deny him this.

He reaches the counter with Cas trailing behind him lost in thought. Dean places the stuffed cat down and blushes when the worker, Ian, smirks at him again. “Is that for your guys’ daughter?” he tries to guess.

Dean gapes, and now even the tips of his ears are a furious red. “It’s for someone special,” Cas butts in, saving Dean only barely.

The guy shrugs looking like he doesn’t quite buy it but could honesty care less, and proceeds to ring them up.

Dean hurries them out of the store, hand on the small of Cas’ back leading them away from the worker’s gaze. Rushing to an empty bench, Dean smirks when he sees that he beat a gang of kids to the seat; Cas just stares at Dean clearly stuck between annoyed and amused at Dean’s antics. The poor guy’s gripping the bag holding Claire’s gift tightly in one hand, fist clenched nervously in the other. Dean sits down, bumping Cas playfully as he goes and then pats the empty space to the left of him.

“She’s gonna like it,” assures Dean as Cas takes a seat, “You got it for her, that’s gonna mean something. I promise.”

“Yes, well I hope you’re right, because I’m not entirely sure what the store’s return policy is,” Cas replies, tone light, but he doesn’t fool Dean for a second.

Wanting to change the subject to take Cas’ mind off of his worries, Dean leans into Cas and jokes, “You know that worker dude totally thought we were a couple, right?” It hangs in the air with a slight pause before Cas speaks.

“Well, I’m loath to correct him,” Cas says quietly, and when Dean turns to look at him Cas is smiling serenely to himself. The angel casts a sure look at Dean and then holds out his hand resting it on his thigh. Dean lets it lay there empty for only a second before he’s grabbing for it, chest light.

Dean’s lets his palm rest in Cas’, and he feels his hand tingle from the warmth radiating from Cas.  They both just sit there for several minutes, content, Dean mentally noting The Mark’s current silence despite being surrounded by people in the loud and noisy building.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean smiles at Cas’ fond tone and pulls their linked hands towards his own lap, watching his thumb rub up and down the side of Cas’ hand. “Not that I’m not happy just sitting here with you, but let’s go back to Sam and Claire, yeah? They’re probably waiting up for us, and the longer we take the more time we give Claire to knock the mammoth out and make bail.”

Cas sighs, and it’s heavy and light all at once, “I think you might be right.”

“’Course I’m right,” Dean teases pulling Cas up with him and walking them towards the mall’s entrance. Strolling through the mall this time around is easier, Dean marvels, as he squeezes the warm hand in his not even glaring when some kid shoves past him, chasing after his friend. Cas turns his head and smiles at Dean, like he’s happy with Dean’s current peaceful state, too, and maybe, Dean thinks, coming to the mall wasn’t the worst idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to point out any errors i may have made, i'd also like to apologize for being decidedly horrible at endings.  
> [my tumblr(:](http://www.tiredwiccan.tumblr.com)


End file.
